Pidge the Ninja Pidge the girl
by girldreaming
Summary: I used both of Pidge's back stories. So when Pidge was 5 they had to leave Balto because the Galra were taking over. Years later Pidge is piloting voltron. When a hunter for the Galra came for Pidge, Alura and Coran what will happen? Now is a one shot thing
1. Chapter 1

**So this a combo of both of Pidges back storys from both shows. In this when Pidge was about 5 the Galra attacked her home planet of Balto. Her family were the only ones that lived. Then they traveled to Earth. Years later when Pidge starts piloting the green lion they run into a hunter that hunts rare** **species and aliens for the Galra. Now he's after people from balto and altea.** **Disclamer : Do not own anything but the idea I hope you enjoy.**

Keith's P.O.V

So I was doing my early morning training that was at about 3:00 am when an alarm went off. I got to the bridge first followed by Pidge, who was surprisingly in full armor. Then Shiro also in full armor. Hunk came a minute later pulling on his boot as he ran. With Lance coming last combing his hair as he walked. "Whats going on." I say as we all look out the front window. A voice came on over the speakers. "The Galra say there are 2 from Altea on this ship. They also said this ship has someone from Balto. I'd like them to come over onto my ship." The voice over the speaker said in an evil sounding voice only a Galra could have. Pidge's eyes widened but I was the only one that seemed to see it. Shiro walked over to Pidge and put his hand on her sholder. "It's ok Katie we won't let them have get you." Shiro said in a low whisper I almost didn't here. So Pidge must be from Balto I think to myself. "Ok whos from Balto and why didn't you tell us." Lance said, Pidge raised her hand a worried look on her face. "I am I was going to tell you when I said I was a girl but I was to afraid." She said a powerful look of hope in her eyes. "Um Pidge if you don't mind me asking I have researched your people are they really ninjas?" Alura asked with a small smile on her face. " Yes my people are ningas." She said "your brother never told me much but I gess thats how he always snuck up on me." Shiro said with a smile as we looked at the ship in the window. "Lets form Voltron and get the hunter away." Shiro said. We finished the fight fast it was over in 10 minutes after we spent time talking about everthing. And by 5:00 am we were all asleep exept me. But none of us would think this was a dream. I went back to my training and in the end everything was just fine.

 **Oneshot hope you enjoyed leave a reveiw. It's 11:37 and I just wnt to read.**


	2. powers

**So if I get an idea about Pidge I will try to put it on this. But you can give me ideas too. So for this one, what if Pidge/Katie had powers** **along with her brother but he had different ones. So in this they will find Matt around tears of balmera with out Pidge saying anything about being a girl. So when Matt calls Pidge Katie some secrets need to come to light because only Shiro knows everything. Disclamer : only own idea. Lance's pov**

"We found Matt." Shiro says as we search around a Galra jail we found. Pidge runs up to him. "Katie I missed you so much." He says "Katie?" All of us but Shiro say. "I'm am girl we can talk about this later." "Everybody we need to get out of here now the ships about to blow!" Matt says. We get away just as the ship explodes. "How did you know the ship was going to explode." Hunk asks Matt "Well the Galra put me there as bait so you would come and we would all blow up." Matt says still not knowing what was going on. "So Katie from the way they reacted on the ship do you go by a new name now?" Matt asks. Pidge blushs. "I go by Pidge now I'm also paladin of Voltron. I pilot the green lion and hack Galra teck but I never stopped searching for you and dad I never stopped never. I missed you but I think theirs someone that would like to talk to you because I don't think you saw him." Pidge said once everything calmed down. Shiro walked up and looked almost scared. "Shiro?" Matt asked shocked. "Yes. I'm the black lion's pilot. Keith is with red, Lance is with blue and Hunk is with the Yellow lion. Alura and Coran train us and own the ship." Shiro said looking like he was hoping for someone to say something. So I did "Shiro has become our space dad or at least thats what we call him." Matt smiles joyfully but then he frowns. "Have you been practicing?" He asks "Yes every day." Pidge or Katie says. I'm so confused about whats going on with that. And what has she or he been practicing? "Can you show me." Matt asks now smiling about something. "Well I can do this." Pidge says as she makes a robotic sharp looking plant in her hand. "Can you use it in combat." Matt asks looking fairly imprested with his sister work. "Of course I can but when I'm mad at someone I just do this." She pulls out her bayard and electricity run throught my body and everyone smiles."Hey what was that for?" I yell very loudly next to her ear. "Last time I did that you called my bayard little. Now I'm doing it because you were close." She explains quickly with a smile on her face. "Ok now how did you do that thing with the plant." Hunk asks. Me and the others exept for Shiro nodded. "We have strange powers and we don't know how." Matt shrugs with small smile. We talk for the rest of the day and into the night cycle of the ship. And we find new info to find the other missing Holt. The day wasn't so bad exept mullet beat me in fighting.


	3. flying

**I was sitting in my bed looking for an idea for this story then I looked at my Runaways comic book. Then at my avengers poster. So now in this story Pidge can fly! Disclamer:Only own idea**

Shiros pov

Sometimes I find Pidge acting weird. Like she can't stay off the ground always leaping and climbing. This was one of those days. We were all in training fighting the gladiator. But we kept failing because Pidge didn't stop jumping."Stop training sesion." I said before saying "I think we have trained a good amount today." "I need to do something Pidge says as she slips away.

Time skip of 2 hours

I go to Pidges room to call her for dinner. I was going to knok when the door slid right open. There was Pidge. There was a rope tied around her ankele with a cinder block at the end of it. She had her lap top in her hands and didn't even see me. "Pidge?" I ask, to be honest with my self it was a quetion. "Sorry Shiro I'll be down in a moment." She says as if nothing had ever happend. "Your acting really calm about this." I say. "I know you won't tell because I know you can fly too." "How di-." I try to say before she cuts me off. "It was far to easy. and even if you couldn't fly you wouldn't tell." "Why is that." I ask politly. "Because then you would have to explain why you came into my room with out knoking." She says as she walks to the dining room leaving me blushing like a tomato.

 **Done! I have a vote up on my profile about what chapter I will write in this story**


	4. x-men au

**Nobody pick anything so I'm just writing the x-men au. And sorry for not updating this sooner but I'm on summer break so I should be able to do this faster. Disclamer: Do not own**

Shiros pov

So you might be wondering whats going on? Well I'm part the secret squad of mutants outside the X-men. It's so secret that only high members of the x-men even we exists. Our team name is Voltron and we call our selves paledens. And we fight the the secret area of magnedos forces called the Galra. It's fun sometimes. But it's hard to always be kept a secret. I have the ability to blend in with the shadows and make wepons out of it. Keith has the power to control and create fire. Lance can control ice and water. Hunk can make people fall asleep. And Pidge can create things with plants and techonogy. And we all have at least one lion like physical attribute. Lance,Hunk and me all have tails. With Pidge and Keith having lion ears on their head. But what makes it hard is Pidge's ears are green and Keiths are red. My tail is black and white. Lances is blue and Hunks is yellow. We all so have to watch out for Alura. An annoing news reporter that found out do to Lances flirting and is always trying to expose us with her camera man Coran (she thinks she can do anything because her dad runs a big news company.) Anyway its time to go to school. I wake everyone up and make breakfast. After that Pidge reminds us to put on our C.M.T.H.L.A.F.P, Meaning. **C** loaking, **M** achinery, **T** o, **H** ide, **L** ion, **A** ttributes, **F** rom, **P** eople. She had made hers like a hair clip. And when she puts it in her short hair her green lion ears are invisible. And she put Keith's in one of his buttons that were on his jacket. Sadly us tail people had to ware belts that had the machinery in it. We walked into a tunnel that led 2 miles from the institute. We cilmbed up a ladder on the side of a abandened road ware we walked all the way to school. We all had the same 1st class and last class and all of us had at least 1 of us in each class. After school we run away from Alura. Walk home and start to train. And then the alarm gose off. So we put on our armour and jumped on the car we are only allowed to use for missons. And we start to fight the Galra. Pidge uses her plant to take them down left and right. Keith puting them in a ring of fire then waiting for Hunk or Lance to put them to sleep or freeze them respectfully. We win the fight a go home.

 **I know bad flow but I really wanted to get this up. Reveiw. Please don't flame.**


	5. powers high school

**Sorry this took so long I had writers block and I started school and life was just crazy oh and vote on my poll please. Disclamer:I don't own voltron**

Keith's pov

I'v been throught a lot. I was born with the power to control fire. It burns just under the surface beging to be let out and rage upon the world. I don't make friends because of the evil part of the government after me. They call them selves the Galra. Wimps that decided that they wanted to hunt other with powers insted of run or getting taken away. Their leader is Zarkon, the evilest of them all. Oh and now I have two bigger issues. Yes bigger problems then the Galra. There called high School, Garrison to be specific. Our nick name is Galexy Garrison do to the camping trip we take to see the stars. And my new friends! I tried to shake them off but I'm stuck with them and they're growing on me. If only they new the true me.

Lance's pov

I know this might sound crazy but I have powers. I can control water. And these weird people are after me and I hope that mullet (Keith) is one of them so I can punch in the face. But for now I just want to hang with my friends. And fight Keith, if only he knew what I could do to him then he would be running like a little baby.

Shiro's pov

You know when nothing makes sense yet it make perfect sense. Well thats how I feel everyday! You see I have power over the shadows. It's kinda fun most of the time when I'm not being hunted by Galra agents. You see I don't want trouble but somehow I ended befriending the biggest truble makers ever. But they don't cause truble its just trouble follows us. But I wouldn't have it anyother way.

Pidge's pov

My names Katie but if you call me that I'll find you hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. I prefere people call me Pidge but I'm geting off topic. I can control plants all plants but just plants I don't know how I have these powers or if Matt has them or if it's just me alone in the world. Well I know it's not that the Galra have been trying to capture me for months now. Well I gess I'm off to go help Lance with his math homework. That doesn't that idiotic boy know I have better things to do?

Hunk's pov

I can control rock. I now odd begining sentence but talking about it makes me nervous. A lot of things make me nervous like being captured by the Galra or or well now I'm just getting off topic I'v got to go now.

Pidge's pov

"Lance this is easy you learned it in **5th** grade. I said as we worked on the re-reveiw. "Well thats why I don't know it!" He says jumping into Hunks others had come just to get me threw this. "What dose 10 to the third power equal?" I ask trying to get him to do the easy homework. I give up we were all chilling in Keith's house. Then the door got kicked down. And the Galra came in. "How did they find me?" We all say at the exact same time. "That was freaky." Lance said as we started fighting the galra. We end up winning and connecting a lot more then it was back to me helping Lance with homework.

 **Sorry it's short and not that good but I wanted to get something up here.**


	6. Ice Shower

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything since August… of 2017. That would be ok if it were not new years day. Happy new years it's 2018! I know this probably wont help but I've been trying to get my life in order and complete my other stories and I have been reading some more Batman comics so expect something there eventually. I HAVE A POLL THAT'S BEEN UP FOR MONTH PLEASE VOTE IT'S CONSERNING THIS STORY! Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defenders. Prompt: All 5 paladins want a shower. Only one of them can get a hot one**.

Keith's P.O.V

We had just gotten of a… interesting training experience. Ok more like Coran had made the temperature nose dive till it was 39 degrees so we could learn to "withstand cold weather." Then at the end he covered us in ice water and then in dirt. So we were all cold and cover in space dirt. We had learned early on that one of us could get one hot shower once a day. So once in the evening we made a schedule on who would get the warm shower and who would get the cold showers. But today like all Sundays and Saturdays were free for alls. Blame Allura and Coran for that they won't take hot showers therefore leaving two days that nobody knew what to do with therefore turning them into free for alls. Pidge raced to the shower but was stopped by Lance who tackled her. Shiro tripped Lance to get ahead and I flipped Shiro to get their faster.

"Guys, there has to be a better way to do this." Hunk said watching us wrestle.

"Yah, we could all shower together." Lance says.

After slugging him I say "No way, I know me, Shiro and Pidge like our privacy."

"Plus I'm a girl. I really don't want to see that." Pidge comments. Then, I can almost see the light bulbs in her mind.

"Wait we know that you can get at about 5 minutes of hot water before it goes out right." She questioned.

"Right." I say knowing where this was going.

"Well what if we all just shower for one minute?" She says her eyes slightly shinning because she had figured it out.

"That would work." Shiro agrees.

"This will be the fastest shower of my life." I say wanting to see how this would work.

"I just want to see Mr. Long shower try this." Hank mutters sending a pointed glare at Lance. A.K.A the reason we knew about the hot water mess in the first place.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMOOOOOOOHHHH. Really Pidge?" Lance says still on the floor.

"Unless you want us to have a minute and 12.5 seconds with you getting a nice ice cold shower I suggest you stop complaining." Pidge say in a dismissive tone.

Lance goes stiff and backs off when he sees Pidge's evil eye.

"I'll go first Hunk volunteers."

He gets his supplies takes a one minute shower and taps Shiro who goes next. Then Pidge, then me, and then Lance. Who gets in seconds before the hot water goes out because we all spent an extra 10 seconds in the shower just to prank Lance. It works great till we get soaked with the cold water Lance splashed on us. And if anyone asked me if it were worth it. I'd say yes, yes it was.

 **Short and funny I hope. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Super sorry about that. Please vote on my poll. I'm going to try to finish my other stories now.**


	7. Lions!

**Ok, so I'm back and updating this now. You don't have to be super caught up on Voltron to know what's going on, but you do have to be to the part where Pidge finds Matt. By the way in this Au Keith never left! I repeat, Keith never left! Also, this is Klance (Keith and Lance) and somewhat Pidge x Allura. So, the paladins have lion ears and tails. They also have power corresponding with their lion kind of. Pidge can create/control plants, Lance can control/create water, Keith can control/create fire, Hunk can control the ground, and Shiro can control darkness? Idk I needed something for Shiro. This takes place during the episode that Pidge finds Matt. Sorry I've been gone so long. Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I saw a short green armor waring creature land into my hideout. It couldn't have been one of the rebel's because I would have gotten a notification. Meaning it was hostile… most likely. Well, there goes my ok day, all my nonexistent late-night plans done the drain.

"This must be a secret spy facility." It said as I readied my staff.

"He" must have seen me because it moved before I could land a hit in.

I chased "him" as we ran around the base flipping around. Using a jetpack to get out of the corners I tried to back "him" into. Dame-it! Landing a hit was going to be harder than I thought. We traded blows then something unexpected happened.

"What did you do with my brother?" "he," asked. It caught me off guard more then I would have liked. Who's brother? It made me think about mom and Katie, how she is? What went through her mind when she saw that I'm not coming home? All these thoughts while fighting must not have been a good idea because "he" managed to get a shot in and knocked off my helmet. I prepare myself for the worst when I hear my name get called.

"Matt" I open my eyes to see a little girl that looked remarkably like my little sister.

"Pidge?" I question as she throws her arms around me.

"Oh my god! After the Kerberos mission, they said you were dead, but I knew in my heart that you weren't!" She says tearing up.

"I know, it doesn't seem possible. But seriously how'd you get this far into space?" I ask her.

"It's a long story by any chance have you heard of Voltron?" She asked.

Of course, I had I mean working with the rebels had made it impossible for me not to have.

I nod instead.

"Well, I'm one of the paladins." She says smugly.

"Wow, that's so awesome!" I say spinning her around.

"What a touching reunion." A voice said from across the room.

"Who are you?" Katie weapon in her hand. Yep, she had gotten to be more of a spitfire than last time I saw her… wait was she growling!?

"Who I am doesn't matter, I'm here to collect the bounty for your brother Matt but a paladin of Voltron and the green lion what a day."

"Stand back Matt/Pidge." We say at the same time.

"Let's show him what the Holts are made of!" She says preparing herself for a fight.

"Looks to me that you're made of meat just like everyone else!" The intruder says as he lashes out.

Pidge jumps up with her jetpack as I move narrowly dodging the whips. She moves quickly jump about trying to get strikes in as I cover her blind spots just as she's watching mine.

"Pidge! The panel!" I yell as she connects his whip to the panel.

"Now!" She screams as I slingshot my staff as I watch the intruder get lit-up like a Christmas tree. He passes out as I go to meet my sister.

"Good thinking exposing the electric whip to the asteroids magnetic field." Pidge complements.

"Well, it was you who noticed he was clearly a direct using and thought about completing the circuit.

We hi-fived as she said "Tesla".

"I have the coolest little sister in the galaxy." I said as she took off her helmet and put on glasses… My glasses.

"You kept the glasses?" I asked.

"Of course, I did." She exclaimed.

"You of cat ears!?" I ask as I see to small cat ears on the top of her head. They were the same color as her hair, so I didn't notice till now. They were tinted green and seemed to move all around her head.

"There lion ears." She corrects. "But yeah,"

"how- "I start to ask.

"I'll explain later, come on." She says dragging me to her lion.

She doesn't explain but drags me out of her lion to meet the other paladins, I hope they like me.

"Hey everybody this is my brother Matt."

I stepped out to greet everyone.

"Hey everybody."

"Matt, this is Keith, Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Princess Allura of Altea." She said.

*Matt's weird short mini crush on princess Allura*

I'm bumped out of my blushing mess by Pidge who bumps me and whispers to me.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend." "Besides your _boyfriend_ is right there." She teases equally as quiet.

I walk over to Shiro as he puts me in a hug.

I now notice that everyone as lion ears and tails? Not just my little sister. Besides Allura and Coran.

*Pidge shows Matt the Castle. *

"Now will you explain the cat ears/and tails?" I question. They were all in the lounge curled up on top of each other. Keith was laying in Lance's arms on the floor between masses of pillows, I was in the middle of Shiro and Pidge. And Hunk was just lying there in between the two piles of people.

"We think it has something to do with our connection with the lions." Shiro says sitting up a bit more.

"They just showed up one day and never went away." Lance joked earning a kiss and a flick from Keith.

"You're such an idiot." Keith says

"You are too." Lance responds tackling him. They messed around for a few minutes before Keith let out a cat like yowl and started to shake what looked to be water out of his hair.

"Lance." Keith said in an accusing tone.

"Wasn't me." Lance said in a flippant tone raising his hands up in the universal sign of peace.

"It was me." A new voice said ringing out in the room.

"Hey, Allura." Pidge said turning to face her.

"Hey babe." She said smiling she kissed Pidge on the forehead and scratched her ears. Pidge leaned into it.

"Me and Coran are going to retire for the night and I'm assuming your spending the rest of the night in here right?" Allura questions.

Shiro nods and says "Sleep well, see you in the morning."

"You too." Allura responds before walking out.

It didn't take long for people to fall asleep. First Keith and Lance then Shiro followed quickly after by Pidge. I scratch the back of her head as she leans into my hand.

"Hey, Matt." I hear a voice whisper.

"Yeah, Hunk?" I question.

"Move your hand a few inches up to your right between her ears like Allura did." Hunk says as I move my hand up.

I start to scratch between her ears as the strangest two things start to happen. Pidge start purring like a cat, and flowers start to grow in her hair and up my hand seemingly lighting up the area without any light at all.

"Thank you, Hunk."

"Any time… Matt."


End file.
